


Teasing

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Lyra Tabris [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: City Elf (Dragon Age) Origin, Double Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fill, Sparring, Swordfighting, Teasing, Warden Tabris (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Tabris didn't have much time for sword training while growing up. She makes time with Alistair now to fill in the gaps in her knowledge, much to the amusement of Morrigan
Relationships: Alistair & Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair & Morrigan (Dragon Age)
Series: Lyra Tabris [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1127939
Kudos: 1





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 5 in the table - teasing 
> 
> Morrigan and Alistair have some of the BEST banter in the series. They are so snarky to each other!

Lyra has no official training, except for the time her mother had made to teach her, early mornings before the day’s work began, but raw strength, determination, and years of dirty fighting make up for a lot. She can hold own in a fight, even against larger opponents, but even so, she and Alistair have started training together when they can, much to the amusement of Morrigan. 

“Tis a wonder your Circles remain full at all if Templars hit like that. A novice could block such a blow.”

“Well what do you know?" Alistair shoots back, and Lyra uses his momentary distraction to sweep at his legs and bring him to the ground. 

He lets his head fall back and groans. "Not fair. You two teaming up on me." Lyra huffs out a laugh and reaches out to help him back to his feet. "Again." She demands. "I really do need to get better at sword work. I rely too much on my shield at times." 

Alistair turns to glare at Morrigan, but she simply raises an eyebrow, so he squares his shoulders and raises his own shield. Lyra tightens her grip on the sword, exhales sharply, and lunges forward. 


End file.
